starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
English
English is a West Germanic language that originated from the Anglo-Frisian dialects brought to Britain by Germanic settlers and Roman auxiliary troops from various parts of what is now northwest Germany and the Northern Netherlands. Over the course of history, it established itself as one of humanity's most prominent languages, spoken by billions across Earth. When the United Powers League came to power in the twenty-third century, English was designated as the common language of the planet, while other languages were banned,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. though the use of other languages survived in the Koprulu sectorBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: StarCraft Introduction Movie. (in English). 1998. and on Earth as of 2500.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. Future English In the Koprulu Sector, the English language is sometimes referred to as "Terran".Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. A few words and phrases have found their way into the language that do not originate from the twentieth and twenty-first centuries: Slang A few words and phrases are found in the future that would not be found in our own time, many of them originating from the Gutter.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. These include: *Acnoid (Young person) *Boscrap (analogous to "bullshit" or "bullcrap")Maxwell, Matthew. "The Teacher." (Feb. 20, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Teacher Accessed 2013-02-20. *Brain-buzzed (confused, dazed, etc.) *Chobo (a derogatory term)Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. *Confed/Confederal (members of the government and military of the Terran Confederacy) *Clodhopper (a poor farming colonist)Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. *Curve (seemingly the equivalent of "broad". Meant in a derogatory sense)DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. *Fekkhead (general insult)Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. *Fekk(ing) (General curse word)Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. *Fekklehead (someone who is crazy/stupid)Irvine, Alex. "“Great One”." (April 11, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Great One Accessed 2013-04-11. *Flick (alternate term for "fornicate". Considered to be just as offensive.) *Fog (alternate term for "confuse"; a person who is confused is "fogged") *Fringe-squib (derogatory term for a Fringe Worlder)Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). *Gopher (a miner) *Greening (the training of new recruits) *Grounder (a slow moving person not used to space)Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Scavengers '''1 (7) (July 25, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. *Habhead (derogatory term used to described someone addicted to the drug hab) *Hard-shell (term psionic humans use to describe those without psionics)Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. *Hot shot (slang term for Uranium-238 shots)Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *Hydra (short term for hydralisk) *Jarbrain (derogatory term for a marine) *Korhole (derogatory term for someone from Korhal or a member of the Sons of Korhal) *Muta (short term for mutalisk) *Panbrain (someone who has undergone neural resocialization, or is just plain stupid) *Panbrained (past tense to describe neural resocialization, or a form of insanity) *Pidge/Pidgeon (a high ranking member of the Terran Dominion who "craps" on those below them)Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers '''1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. *Psych (an individual with psionic powers) *Pyrokeet (someone who possess pyrokinesis)Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. *Rat (a small amount) *Rats (Dominion Marine Corps slang for rations) *Resoc (shortened term for neural resocialization. Also used to describe someone who has undergone the process)Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. *Rocket jockey (someone who flies and/or maintains aerospace craft) *Scan me (as in "read me" or "understand me") *Slike (common derogatory term) *Snap (derogatory term for the female reproductive system) *Solid (okay)DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. *Speedling (term for a zergling that has undergone metabolic enhancements)Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. *Swill (A poor community)Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. *Swill rat (an individual who comes from poorer communities)Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers '''3 (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. *Teek (an individual capable of telekinesis/"teeking") *Teep (an individual capable of telepathy/"teeping") *Vac head (someone who has spent too much time aboard spacecraft)Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. *Warp-rat (an individual who tends to warp engines) *X-factor (marine shorthand for skilled snipers)Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Time-Keeping Alternate terms have emerged for keeping track of time, although the 21st century terms are still used. These include: *Cycle: A yearNeilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. *Interval: A day *Tick: Minute *Microtick: Second Terrans of the Koprulu sector still use a seven-day week, utilizing the same names for days as their 21st century counterparts.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy." (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. Data Storage Kilomeme is a unit of measuring data storage capacity. The exact measure is unknown, but 50 kilomemes proved insufficient for the Southwest District department of the Tarsonis Police Force. References es:Inglés Category:Terrans Category:Languages